


Alone Time

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [17]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, porn star frank, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine basement Gee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castihelled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castihelled/gifts).



Gerard laid there in his bed, his persistent erection pressing tentatively against his stomach as he tried desperately to avoid doing the sinful act of actually taking care of the little problem he had gotten.

He was watching one of his favorite porn stars; on _accident_ having clicked on some random link he saw in a tumblr post by one of his favorite accounts.

But _fuck -_ as soon as Gerard started watching he just couldn't stop. Frank, the porn star, was just so _fucking hot,_ and the moment the video started and Gerard heard a small whimper come out of Frank's mouth he was gone.

Frank not only was hot, he _sounded_ pretty fucking hot too and whenever Gerard found himself browsing adult websites in his alone time he would always get so turned on my seeing some of Frank's work.

Today was just another one of those times where Gerard was laying in his bed, his cock aching as he put his laptop on the floor, stretching his tired limbs across the mattress and trying to make himself comfortable.

Jerking off in general was always really exciting to Gerard, he always knew how much jerking off was shunned upon in the catholic church, a church that Gerard and his mother attended quite often, and whenever he did jerk off it felt so _exhilarating_ and _mind blowing_ if you will.

Gerard never really knew why jerking off was such a big sin because it felt so fucking _good,_ and yes while lust is one of the seven deadly sins, its not like Gerard lusted for his own hand - I mean, it helped get the job done but that was pretty much it.

Gerard gasped softly as he spit in is hand a bit and sicked it around his leaking erection, swiping it up the shaft and sending a jolt of pleasure through out his system. The subtle action sending ripples of pleasure to cascade through his blood stream as he started stroking at a slow pace, taking in all the sensations he was feeling at once and just drinking them in.

He swiped his hand up and down the shaft of his cock, the small tingling sensation in his stomach making him moan softly, immediately snapping his mouth shut when he realized just how audible his sounds were.

His mom and brother were home after all and he wouldn't want them hearing him jerk off at three in the morning now would he?

He started thinking about the video he had watched earlier, how Frank looked so good and how he just fucking _took_ everything his partner in that video was giving him.

Gerard moaned again, quickly shoving the fist that wasn't jerking himself off in his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans, pleasure thrumming in his veins as he ran his hand up and down his cock quickly.

"F-fuck.." He moaned softly, thinking about Frank being there with him, thinking about Frank jerking Gerard off and making Gerard feel good and yes while it was just a fantasy, it got Gerard closer to his release.

The burning pressure in Gerard's stomach was slowly uncoiling as he jerked himself off quickly, breathy little gasps leaving his mouth as he felt a light coat of sweat cover his forehead.

Gerard was about to come when he forced himself to stop, a low hiss emitting from his mouth as he remembered a video Frank had made, truly one of Gerard's favorites.

He grabbed his laptop from the floor and quickly went to a special folder in his computer that had all of his favorite videos of Frank saved so he could view them whenever he wanted too.

He clicked the first one in the folder, his _favorite_.

"Hey baby..." Frank purred in the video staring seductively in the camera, Gerard's cock jumping wildly as he watched a very naked an obviously turned on Frank lay back on the bed giving the camera an explicit view of his hole.

"Gonna fuck myself for you." Frank purred grabbing the dildo from the side table that was already coated in lube and while Gerard has seen this video over ten times, he still gasped when he saw the wide expanse of the dildo disappear inside of Frank.

Gerard grabbed his cock again, pumping softly as he watched Frank fuck himself on the dildo, the soft moans eliciting from the porn stars mouth turning Gerard on so much more he couldn't help but go faster with his hand, feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation as he continued jerking himself off.

"F-Frank, mm." Gerard moaned quietly, biting down on his lip to refrain from anymore noises but _fuck -_ thinking about Frank as getting him off and watching the small man shove the dildo in and out of his tight hole was too fucking hot for Gerard.

His balls drew up as he gave his cock a few more hard tugs and felt himself finally come and _keep coming,_ his hand working furiously up and down his length as a silent scream escaped his throat, riding out his high.

He was panting Frank's name, running his hand through his sweat covered hair and laying in his own spunk.

Gerard to this day still watches Frank's videos because _well -_ they are pretty fucking hot, and Gerard honestly felt as if he as beginning to grow a bit of a crush on the man but it was really nothing more than just a celebrity crush – _right?_


End file.
